Project Twilight
by merrybubbles
Summary: Project Twilight created to be the twilight of the x-men only they hadn't expected her to be able to think for herself. ON HOLD


Professor Charles Xavior scanned Cerebro helplesly. They'd had a busy week four alerts but sadly they had been beaten to the mutant by Magneto and the Brother Hood, he was beginning to lose all hope in getting his old friend Eric back, he was obviously long gone.

"Alert. Alert. New mutant dectected," Cerebro said in it's robotic voice. Charles remembered that Kitty had tried to convince him to give Cerebro a robotic voice.

The Professor smiled at the memory.

"Cerebro, do you have any information on this mutant," he asked preparing to inform the others.

"New mutant currently in Bayville, New Jersey heading this way. This mutant is classified as a class five... no six... no seven... no eight level mutant," Cerebro said breaking after each number. "Searching data mutants name not found,"

Charles was stunned. The highest mutant level he new of was Jean and she was only a level five if she was coming they were going to have to be ready.

"What is the matter Charles?" Ororo Monroe asked her long time mentor and friend.

"Cerebro has discovered a new mutant," the professor answered.

"Another ok" Logan said clearly annoyed by the quantity of mutants that were showing up. "What makes this one meeting special,"

"They are heading this," the professor informed everyone.

"Why are we worried than, they're are probably just after herself?" Scott Summers asked.

"We are worried because she is a class eight level mutant," the professor responded.

Everyone was shocked. Everyone looked at Jean, they remembered how hard it had been to get her back to earth when she had lost control.

"Logan ready the defence. Everyone suit up" the professor ordered before Logan hurried him. "Ororo ask Hank to prepare the Infirmary, I have a feeling this one won't come quietly,"

Ororo nodded and went to find Hank leaving the teenagers confused in the Kitchen standing their awkwardly.

"I guess we should go get ready than." Kitty said as she left for her room.

Logan ran to the door when it was knocked everyone had decided his healing would help if the mutant ended up attacking him. He opened the door and, standing in front of him, was the slender figure of a teenage girl. A shiver went down his spine as she looked up her electric blue baring into his soul.

"Who are you?" He asked gruffly maintaining his posture.

"I have no name. I am Project Twilight. Nothing more, nothing less."

The girl walked into the room pushing Logan to the side with only a finger. She froze in the middle of the room looking round almost scanning every single one of them. In the light she seemed almost perfect like a china doll and pale skin looking almost like procilain. Her feet were bare yet her hands were gloved. She wore a simple pair of black leggings and a black top with long sleeves that finished half way down her hands. She scanned the group surrounding her eyes never blinking always watching.

"I know every single one of you." She stated, her concentration going off a bit. "Logan, Hank, Ororo, Scott, Jean, Kurt, Kitty, Evan, Bobby, Sam, Amara, Jubilation, Rahne, Jamie, Ray, Roberta." she turned to face each person as she said their name before focusing on a certain female member of the group, "Rogue." the girl put all of her concentration on Rogue, 'Or should I say Anna Marie'. Rogue's eyes widened she hadn't told anyone her name since she had joined the X-Men.

"You were the inspiration for me you are the reason I am here." She said her gaze softening at the words before turning her gaze to the others and glare. "You really aren't as secret as you think. The goverment know, S.H.E.I.L.D knows and Area 51 knows. Area 51 was my home or my prison depending on how you look at it. I know so much about all of you yet nothing of the world. And I want to know so from my knowledge I figured you could help me." There was silence, no one knew what to say their were still so many un-answered questions, like; what or who was she or what does Rouge have to do with this?

"Like how do you know all our names?" Kitty asked breaking the silence with her chirpy voice.

The girl turned to Kitty she almost seemed to be laughing at her, "I do not simply know your names. I know you, I know your history, for example. You." she turned to Logan, "Logan real name James Howlet alias Wolverine enhanced senses, healing factor, adamantian skeleton and claws, like these," as she said this claws identical to Logan's extended from her hands, "Born in Alberta, Canada to John and Elizabeth-"

"Stop," Logan growled.

"So you have Logan's powers?" asked Scott as Ororo put a hand on Logan's shoulder to calm him.

"No" she said shaking her head, "I have all of our powers, even yours Xavier,"

"Well you certainly know how to make an entrance." The Professor said wheeling out from his hiding place.

"How's Cain?" she asked glad that she knew so much about the whole team.

"He is sleeping," Charles said thoughtfully "Would you like a name?"

She nodded her head thoughtfully, "I do not have a name but I like Twilight."

"Very well Twilight it it. Are you aware of why it was called Project Twilight?" Charles asked.

"No,"

"That is okay. We are glad you can join us. Hank will take you to a room for you to stay in but will you be ok with a little check up once you have settled in" Twlilight nodded before following Hank down the corridor.

Hank opened a door down one of the corridors revealling a bedroom with a double bed, desk and a drawer.

"The bathroom on this corridor is down that way." Hank informed her, "Do you own any other clothes?"

"Only these and a leather jacket on the Triumph that I stole to get away."

Hank shook his head, "I'll see if Ororo can do anything about that after our check up. Do you know your age?" Hank realised how stupid that question sounded after all the she seemed to have spent most of her life in an lab but Twilight answered any way.

"As of right now exactly I have been alive 72 days or 1728 hours or 103680 minutes but in bodily maturity I am 16 years 6 months 19 days 49 minutes." Hank was very shocked that she was able to firstly work all that out and two pin point to that exact number.

"I'm sure you will be fine for know." Twilight nodded. "Very well. I'll let you get settled."


End file.
